Um Unexpected Plot bunny
by Reno Saikari
Summary: This just kinda happened in Class one day.


WELCOME ALL YOU READERS TO MY WORLD OF FANFICTION RESENTLY I JUST GOT INTO WRITING SMUT AND I AM ADDICITED SO I HAVE TO JUST WRITE ME SOME KYOU KARA MAOU INCEST YEAH SORRY I'LL MAKE IT UP WITH SOM YURAM AND CONAK AND SOME GUNDAL(LOL) AND OTHERS OKAY BUT TODAY I BRING YOU A SMUT ON SLOT WITH HINT OF VOYER EVERYONE AND EVERYBODY LOL YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I'M SO HAPPY THAT THIS CAME TO MY MIND THANKS TO THE FIC I WAS READING CALL BALANCE AND WELL HERE WE GO SO I HAVE TO THANK THAT AUTHER FOR GIVING ME INSPIRATION SO THANK YOU.

SORRY FOR THE CAPS I'M JUST EXCITED THAT I'M WRITING MY FIRST KYOU KARA MAOU FANFICTION AND I AM ONLY ON EPISODE 75 SO NO SPOILERS BEYOND THAT OKAY I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW LOL

ENJOY AND R&R PLEASE OR I WILL NOT WRITE

"Your majesty, here are the reports on the army south of the border helping to repair from the fight that had to do with the rebels." Conrad looked at the fifteen year old boy he was handing the paper work to, this young child who had already had so much on his plate, not mention that he was going to be married. "Ah great Conrad thank you so much." The young Maou smiled at him taking the paper from the elder of the two. "Also Conrad, how are the preparations for the two separate bachelor parties coming?" Yuuri asked not looking up from his papers and a silence fell upon the room. "Great." "Can we do them together I have a request for wolfram…" Yuuri cut Conrad off and the young Maou looked up at him his face was flushed and he looked similar to a tomato. "Yes would you like me to call Wolfram in here now so you can talk it over?" Yuuri only managed to nodded he was so embarrassed.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Wolfram could not help but scream, the request his soon to be husband gave him was out of the question… he would not… no could not do that not in a million years. "Please Wolfram and it would be after us so you would lose it to them anyway." Yuuri had gone past looking like a tomato he was now a beet, the blond sighed looking at Yuuri and asked. "Do I have to wear the skirt?" Yuuri nodded, "I've been have this fantasy for a while and wanted to get it out of my mind before I married you, so please Wolfram for me." "Fine but you bottom." And with that Wolfram stormed out of Yuuri's office, and Yuuri sunk in his seat.

The night of the bachelor party was a warm evening the party was a great with many nobles coming to see the two whom were to marry the next day and the women came to morn the fact that the two of the most handsome bachelors were off the market for good.

The food was delicious and the atmosphere was divine, and after the party everyone was shooed away by Gunter so that the two fiancés could have their night alone together, well everyone but Gwendal and Conrad that is, Wolfram looked more nervous as he watched his two brothers sit in silence wondering what was happening and why the king had Gunter tell them they had to stay. "Yuuri want you two to fuck me after I fuck him so he can watch." And Wolfram was a straight forward as they came even though he was a red as can be, and the two men were speechless at what their youngest brother had just said. "It's because I wanna watch the three most beautiful men had sex together before I marry one of the said me." Yuuri said blushing as he came into the room with a bottle of red wine, pouring four glasses and handing one to each of the men knowing that they would need all they could get before they would agree. Conrad gave a beautiful smile to his lord and replied. "If it is what his Majesty want then it's okay with me." And also because Conrad could not deny that his youngest brother was not bad looking at all. Gwendal sighed, not sure what to do, Wolfram cleared that with him quickly. "If you say no I will tie you to the bed and still have my way with you," Gwendal knew it was true and the thought of being tied to a bed and have his little brother ride him was very appealing… Oh the stories Assinissa would write if she found out about this. "Fine then." Was Gwendal retort.

Wolfram was tired he had Yuuri in his arms and now that one promise was fulfilled in a couple of hours another one would begin and if Wolfram said that he was not looking forward to it he would be lying to himself and he knew it, but was it wrong that he was alright with this even if Yuuri was would this affect their relationship? Wolfram couldn't help but worry as he drifted off to sleep.

When Conrad and Gwendal reached the bed chambers of the Maou they were both ready in robes, but what they expected to find and what they found were a totally different story, Wolfram was in a school girl outfit from Earth and had feline like ears on his blond head and Yuuri sat in a chair with Wolframs head on his lap. "Ah Conrad Gwendal welcome. I hope you will enjoy punishing my bad pet." Conrad looked just as shocked as Gwendal did. "You see he's been naughty and I hear that your good at training animals." Conrad took the hint first and began to play along. "Oh yes your majesty we will train him real good." Conrad said as he walked over to the blond and grabbed a handful of messy blond locks. "Sorry Wolf if this hurts." Conrad apologized in his ear and Wolfram nodded this was the most they would do. Gwendal sat on the bed wondering what to do when Yuuri ordered Wolfram into his lap. "Kiss him." The young Maou said huskily as the blond leaned forward and kissed his older brother letting the older man dominate him with a smile. "Lay him down and Conrad dig through the top draw." Conrad did to find it empty except for a pair of handcuffs and a bottle of used lube. "Your majesty?" He asked slightly confused. "Now cuff Gwen to the headboard." Surprisingly Gwendal did not resist and he let himself be cuffed. Now with no way of moving the elder brother of the two smiled at them, and waited for the next order. "Conrad prepare Wolfram very very good understand?" Conrad did and he watched as his younger brother stepped out of the uniform and got on his knee with his face pressed into the carpet waiting for Conrad. The middle child looked at his little brother and then went to work, using one finger and working his way up to all five, tear stung Wolframs eyes as the elder man spread him but he could deal with it he was not a wimp, and he had seen his brothers naked they very well endowed and he knew that the preparation would help him in the long run. "Very good, now Wolfram straddle Gwendal and Ride him." Following his kings order he got on top of his brother and slowly slid down on his brother hard shaft. "Like watch me a Conrad huh brother?" Wolfram panted mockingly as he shifted his hips allowing himself to sink down farther until he was completely full, he paused for a moment to catch his breath and then he began to ride Gwendal up and down while moan his brothers name like a whore. "Conrad… Now you enter him from behind." The brunette knew this was coming, he got on his knees and held up Wolfram's bottom and then very slowly penetrated his brother as well, shifting so that when wolfram when down on Gwendal that he pulled out and when Wolfram went back up he slammed into his brother. Soon Conrad had found the spot inside of Wolfram that had him seeing stars. "Touch yourself." The maou's demands were getting raspy and they could hear him panting but it wasn't a turn off, Conrad continued to violate that spot within Wolfram while wolfram bounced on Gwendal hitting the same spot while stroking him self. Soon it was to much for the blond and he spilt himself all over the elder of the three and his inside began convulsing bring the two men inside him to the end as well twitching and cumming inside of the young ex-prince. Conrad caught himself as he tried to catch his breath and pulled out then rolled off of Wolfram, Yuuri was still touching himself, Wolfram got up and Crawled over to Yuuri on his hands and knees to knock the double blacks hands away from his cock, and proceeded to take it in to his mouth, sucking and licking from tip to base as he tried to take as much as he could, it didn't take much to send Yuuri over and he spilt inside of Yuuri's mouth, the blond stood up wincing as he brought Yuuri to the bed and positioned himself between Gwendal and Conrad and fell asleep.

SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? REMEMBER THIS IS MY SECOND SMUT FICTION AND MY FIRST KYOU KARA MAOU SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW.


End file.
